happyacresfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Acres Story: Master Builder
Grateful Gramps (1/4) Grandpa Henry: Howdy! Just wanted to stop by and say thank you for everything you've done. * Harvest 12 Sugarcane * Feed Adult Chickens 3 times * Fulfill 2 visitor orders * Good Soil (2/4) Grandpa Henry: Sure seems to be a lot of fruit n' flowers around here... * Harvest 9 Apples * Collect 6 Brown Sugar * Earn 1000 coins in the Market Stand Production Plus (3/4) Grandpa Henry: I was thinking the farm could use another gizmo gadget, y'know a machine... * Harvest 12 Oats * Collect 3 Apple Juice * Complete 2 Board Orders Can't Wait (4/4) How 'bout a machine that can make perfume? Would ya be interested? * Collect 3 oat flour * Harvest 4 strawberries * sell to shopkeeper Bill 2 times Now We're Talking (1/9) Lend Me an ear while ya work; I can explain how we'll get it done... * Collect 1 strawberry shortcake * Harvest 18 corn * Fulfill 3 visitor orders A Perfumery! (2/9) So if we work together we can build this here perfumery. You have time? * Collect 3 corn bread * feed adult goat 2 times * Complete 2 board orders Fancy Blueprints (3/9) Granny saw the blueprints, and made some changes. What do you want to add? * Harvest 8 Grapes * Collect 2 sour Cream * Buy 3 times from the Newspaper Jiffy Blueprints (4/9) If you get me a snack, I'll have the new blueprints done in a jiffy! * Collect 2 raisin * Harvest 6 Oranges * Fulfill 4 visitor orders Master Builder 5/9 Ready to start building? Pick a good location for it! * Have 1 perfumery * Collect 1 midsummer breeze * Earn 2000 coins in the market place Try Try Again (6/9) Hmm, the machine is making a loud ruckus. I can try a few modifications. * Harvest 6 Vanilla * Collect 4 wheat flour * Complete 4 board orders Cool Down Technology(7/9) Oh boy, now the machine's getting too hot! Could take me awhile to fix... * Collect 2 orange chiffon cakes * harvest 6 lemons * sell to shopkeeper bill 4 times Smooth Running (8/9) It's running much better now! You can test new ingredients. * plant 8 strawberries * Collect 2 lemon juice * Earn 3000 coins in the market stand Half past Hungry (9/9) Phew, would you look at the time? I should take a break and eat somethin'. * Collect 2 strawberry shortcakes * Harvest 9 cherries * Fulfill 5 visitor orders Perfume Samples (1/5) Mind if I deliver a few samples to Granny? She'd appreciate, I'm sure! * Collect 2 Autumn Blossom * Collect 2 Midsummer Breeze * Complete 5 board orders Grateful Granny (2/5) I was right! Your perfume was all Granny would talk about over dinner! * Collect 3 soy flour * harvest 12 grapes * buy 5 times from the newspaper Quilting Customers 3/5 Granny told her friends about the perfumes. You're in for it now! * Collect 3 raisin bread * collect 3 wool * fulfill 6 visitor orders Talk of the Town 4/5 Grandpa Henry: Soon it'll be all over town you started making perfume! * Collect 3 Wool Hats * Harvest 12 Cherries * Complete 6 Board Orders Perfume Prodigy Are you thinking of new perfume recipes? That's the spirit! Collect 4 oat flour Collect 3 autumn blossom Complete all orders from shopkeeper Bill 1 time